1. Field of Invention
The subject invention relates to bathtubs, and specifically to an inflatable bathtub for use primarily, but not exclusively, within a shower stall.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many persons lack a bathtub in their apartment or home but have at their disposal a shower stall. Although such persons may prefer to take baths rather than showers, there is presently no way for them to do so conveniently. It would be desirable if such persons could be provided with means which could effectively contain enough water within the confines of the shower stall to bathe comfortably therein, and thus take advantage of the space and plumbing facilities within the shower stall.
Even if available, conventional bathing tubs, which do allow bathing in a relatively reclined position, are often not considered particularly comfortable due to the hard and unyielding material from which they are constructed. Also their typical design affords a somewhat unnatural and uncomfortable position for some people. Present adult bathtubs are generally stationary, expensive to purchase and install, and very space consuming, causing many people to do without them who might otherwise enjoy the opportunity of bathing or soaking in a tub of water.